fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unparental Controls/Quotes
:Wanda: OK, me & Cosmo are going to a fairy conference at Fairy World. :Astronov: And we'll accompany them while you're alone. If you're wondering, the conference is 3 days long. :Ivan: 3 DAYS? Are you kidding me? :Neptunia: I'm sorry, but in the Fairy World, that's how conferences work, unfortunately. :Timmy: What about Poof? :Cosmo: Eh, he'll be fine. :Timmy: You're kidding me, right? You can't just leave Poof here! :Veronica: Yeah, do something! :Astronov: I've got an idea. :Tootie: What is it? :Astronov: How about you babysit Poof? :Ivan: Great idea! I wish me & Veronica were Poof's temporary babysitters! :Tootie: Oh! I wish me & Timmy babysat Vicky! :Ivan: Are you out of your mind?! :Tootie: AND make her a 5 year old! :Ivan: Oh, I see. ---- :Ivan: You know, Veronica, Poof has his own parents, but they're fairies. :Veronica: Yeah. Do you think he eats human food? :Ivan: Maybe. So, how do you want to babysit him, Veronica? :Veronica: I think I should be his "mom". :Ivan: Nice! I'll be his "dad". :Poof: So, you want to babysit me? :Ivan: You know, I was accustomed to hearing you saying simplistic words instead of speaking full sentences. But, yes, we do want to babysit you. :Poof: Okay! Hope you're not as bad as Vicky. :Veronica: No, no no no no no. We're much better than Vicky, I assure you. :Poof: Cool, Veronica! :Veronica: You can go play with Ivan's toys. :Ivan: Hope you'll behave yourself. ---- :Ivan: Hey, Timmy, how's lil' Vicky doin'? :Timmy: Bratty as usual. :Vicky: Please, I don't want chocolate! :Tootie: Well, too bad, you have to eat it at some point! It's not that bad, to be honest. I don't get why Timmy hates chocolate either. :Ivan: Uh, it gives you diabetes if you eat it in large amounts? :Timmy: See, even Ivan knows that I don't like eating too much chocolate! :Tootie: I only have fun-size bars, the kinds that you get on Halloween. ---- :Ivan: (enters Veronica's room) Whoa! I've never been in your room before! Cyan must be your favorite color, huh? :Veronica: Yes, I love that color. :Ivan: (notices a picture of Trixie Tang) Is that Trixie on the photo? :Veronica: Yeah, last time I checked. :Ivan: Well, I just asked, because she's, like, staring at me. (notices a lot of Trixie Tang's photos) Whoa, I think Trixie's watching me from all over the room! I mean, what's up with all the pictures? (picks up a Trixie bobblehead) And this broken bobblehead? (picks up a Trixie wig) And this wig?! Wait a minute, are you in LOVE with Trixie? :Veronica: (nervously) No! :Ivan: Then how come it says "I love Trixie" on the wall? Did you steal this stuff from Timmy?! :Veronica: (breaks down crying) ALRIGHT! I stole them! I freaking stole them from Timmy! :Ivan: Veronica, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry... :Veronica: You see, I had a crush on Timmy, I loved him with a burning passion, the hot intensity of a thousand suns! :Ivan: I know that already. But if you love Timmy so much, then why do you have all these pictures of Trixie? All this merchandise? You must be her biggest fan, like a girlfriend, or something. :Veronica: (stops crying) I told you, I'm not in love with Trixie, I just want to BE like her. :Ivan: Oh, so I guess that explains why you always go (puts on a Trixie wig) "I'M TRIXIE!" (takes the wig off) and (pounds the bobblehead) "WHY? CAN'T? I?! BE?! YOU?!" (puts the bobblehead down) and stuff like that, huh? :Veronica: (ashamed) Yes... :Ivan: I feel your pain, Veronica. It's pretty tough staying popular. (Poof is heard yawning) Well, he woke up. :Veronica: We should take Poof out for a walk! :Ivan: Hey, that's exactly what I was thinking too! ---- :(a montage plays, with Veronica and Ivan leaving the house with Poof in a stroller. They walk by Timmy, Tootie and Vicky, greeting them, Timmy and Tootie greet them back. Vicky shows a tongue at Ivan and Veronica. Scene cuts to them running with Poof, then sliding down a slide with him, and pulling pranks on Tad and Chad. Then, Ivan, Veronica and Poof get ice cream. Ivan eats chocolate, Poof eats vanilla and Veronica eats strawberry ice cream. Then they ride a bicycle, all together. Chester and A.J. ride past them. Then, Ivan and Veronica chase after it, with Poof in the seat, laughing.) ---- :(Later that evening, Ivan arrives in his pajamas) :Ivan: Hey, Veronica? :Veronica: (in her pajamas) Yes, Ivan? (sits on her bed) :Ivan: (lays down on Veronica's bed) I never thought being a babysitter could be this much fun. :Veronica: Me neither. :Ivan: It seems so stressful at first, but you get used to it quickly. (lays his head on a Trixie pillow) Hmmm, it's like I'm laying in her lap now. I might get used to your Trixie "obsession". :Veronica: That's nice of you. (checks the view outside, the sun is setting) Well, it's getting late now, good night, Ivan. (kisses Ivan on the cheek) :Ivan: Good night, Veronica. (turns off the light) ---- :(the next morning) :Veronica: Poof, Ivan, breakfast is ready! :(Veronica is in the kitchen, cooking eggs in a frying pan and a pot, Poof is on the baby stool, Ivan goes in and sits down at the table) :Ivan: Alright! All this babysitting stuff makes me hungry. (to Poof) Good morning, Poof! How are you doing today? :Poof: Pretty good. :Veronica: Nothing puts you in a good mood like eggs for breakfast! :Poof: So, what are we eating? :Veronica: You boys get to eat the fried eggs with sausages, while I eat hard-boiled eggs. :Ivan: Why not make fried eggs for everyone? :Veronica: Because hard-boiled eggs are bit more healthy than fried. :Poof: She has a good point. :Ivan: Whatever, I don't mind that, Poof. (eats fried eggs with a bit of sausage) Mmm, these are tasty! I didn't know you were such a great cook, Veronica! :Veronica: Thanks. ---- :Timmy: So, how are you doing with-OH MY GOODNESS! (sees Ivan chasing after Poof with a vacuum cleaner) STOP! :Ivan: What?! Poof's misbehaving! :Timmy: (facepalm) Oh my God, it's Vicky all over again... :Ivan: You know, Timmy, it's not as easy as it looks. Sometimes I have to adjust the antenna, sometimes I lose the remote, and sometimes my butt hurts really bad. :Veronica: Hey, "husband", you forgot your briefcase! (opens briefcase, which is full of ice cream sundaes, apples and orange juice; Veronica pours the sundaes, apples and orange juice on Ivan) :Ivan: Oh, so this is the thanks I get for working overtime with a girl who's the best friend of Timmy's love interest, Trixie? :Veronica: Grrrr... (puts on a Trixie wig) I'M TRIXIE! Also, OVERTIME??!!! :Ivan: (deadpan) OK, if you're Trixie, (puts on Timmy's pink hat) then I'm Timmy! :(Ivan & Veronica proceed to argue with each other) :Timmy: Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of this... :Vicky: What's going on over there? :Tootie: Oh, just the ugly side of parenting, or "babysitting", in this case. ---- :(Another Ivan comes over to Veronica, Timmy & Ivan) :Ivan #2: ENOUGH! (wide-eyed) Whoa... this is really trippy! :Veronica: What are you talking about? :Ivan #2: I don't remember wishing for a selfish clone of me. :Timmy: I bet you're the clone! (punches Ivan #2 in the face) :Ivan #2: OW! That hurt! Actually, I'm the real Ivan. :Veronica: What? No, it can't be! :Ivan #1: I'm afraid it's true. :Timmy: So, let me get this straight... if he's Ivan, then who is Veronica arguing with? :Ivan #1: (Trixie's voice) Let me explain it to you. (pulls the zipper behind him, and it turns out this Ivan was actually Trixie Tang this whole time. Ivan, Veronica and Timmy gasp.) :Trixie: I was going to visit Ivan while he was asleep yesterday and trying to gift him an ice-cream flavored cupcake that I made. :Ivan: I didn't even know you can cook cupcakes! It tasted good, but why did I wake up in Vicky's garage? :Trixie: Thank you for the compliment. You see, Vicky took my cupcake away and put in some knockout sugar that made you pass out. I noticed that you couldn't breathe, so I decided to leave you inside Vicky's garage and replace you. :Veronica: So that explains why Ivan forgot his stuff! You replaced my "husband" with yourself? :Trixie: I didn't know what Ivan was up to, I swear! :Timmy: Well, that figures. ---- :Poof: Ivan? :Ivan: Hey, Poof. I'm sorry about this. It wasn't me who was chasing you around for no reason and feeling really tired, it was Trixie. :Poof: What?! :Ivan: Yeah, I don't know why either. Maybe they're trying to do a charade based on that episode where a yellow sponge and a pink star babysit a baby clam. ---- :Cosmo: We're BACK! :Tootie: About time! :Wanda: Come on, Poof, let's go home to Timmy! :Poof: Just a minute, mom! (kisses Veronica goodbye) :Veronica: Ah, he reminds me of Timmy! :Poof: (shakes hands with Ivan) I'm glad you chose to babysit me! You weren't joking when you said you're better than Vicky! :Ivan: You got that right, Poof! (gets kissed by Trixie on the cheek) Why did you kiss me, Trixie? :Trixie: That was an apology kiss. :Ivan: I see. :Poof: Gosh, you look beautiful as always, Trixie! :Trixie: Thank you! I'm sorry to you too, by the way. Bye, Poof! :Poof: Bye, Trixie, Veronica & Ivan! :Cosmo: Welcome back, son! :Tootie: Well, at least Vicky was on her best behavior when temporarily de-aging, and it's all thanks to Timmy! :(Tootie kisses Timmy, while Veronica kisses Ivan) :Timmy: Thanks. (to Ivan) Well, Ivan, he doesn't need you anymore... for now. :Veronica: This is the hardest part of every babysitter's life, I assume. :Tootie: Despite all you've been through, alongside us, it was worth it, wasn't it, Ivan? :Ivan: Yeah. Let's have another. :Veronica: No! :(Astronov, Neptunia, Cosmo & Wanda activate their wands and wipe the memories of Ivan, Veronica and Trixie babysitting Poof, and Timmy babysitting little Vicky with Tootie, reverting Vicky to her teenage years) :Ivan: Hmm, did everything just taste purple for a second? :Veronica: Yeah, I feel like a part of my brain fell out. :Trixie: Me too. Oh well. Come on, Veronica, let's go! Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!